Hidden Surprises
by Kariah Bengalii
Summary: When Lily caught James cheating on her, she went to seek help, comfort, and revenge from Sirius. M for a reason.


Hidden Surprises

**Author's Note: To any of you that have been following me, I am extremely sorry for not posting. I have so much homework that I literally get up, go to school, come home, do homework, and go to bed. This has been mostly finished for quite some time, and over this last weekend I was able to complete it, probably due to the fact that there was no internet and nothing else to do. I promise I'm working on some other fics too, but those are quite long. Also, I know some people won't like this pairing, but I don't really do anything canon, so I guess you'll have to deal or just not read this. I don't want any flaming because you were intrigued and didn't heed my warning. I apologize in advance for any James-bashing, but I don't really like him. I think he's an egotistical prat and that Lily would have been better off with **_**anyone**_** else. Yes, even Severus Snape. Hence, this story, since I absolutely **_**love**_** Sirius Black! Also, no Peter Pettigrew, since I don't like him. Artistic license, people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Hello, **_**FAN**_**? If we really need to be doing these, then you people are clueless! If I were J.K., Sirius would have been Harry's father instead of James, and he would have lived. Obviously I'm not. **

Lily walked into the kitchen using the back door, unable to tell James that she was home due to the paper bag that she was holding in her mouth to eliminate the extra trip for a single bag.

After dropping the bags on the kitchen counter, she put the food away quickly and went in search of her husband. Hearing voices from their bedroom, Lily frowned and started up the stairs.

Opening the door, she found James on top of a bleach-blonde girl with very large breasts. She would have screamed at him then, but she was in shock. She closed the door behind herself and walked into the living room. She almost Flooed to Remus's, but then realized that it was the full moon tonight and he wouldn't be taking chances, and would therefore have the Floo disconnected and himself locked up in the basement. Having no one else to call, she Flooed to Sirius's place and prayed he didn't currently have anyone over. She certainly wasn't going to talk to him from their place when James was fucking a whore in their bedroom.

"Sirius?" she called tentatively.

She heard footsteps, and Sirius stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Lily, come in. I was just making some cookies. Somehow I think that this really is a something that women should do, since they don't look much like cookies. Where's James?"

Lily's jaw clenched and she shuddered and looked at the floor with her eyes closed for a second before looking back up into Sirius's face and said evenly, "That's what I'm here about."

Sirius turned and walked back into the kitchen, and she followed him. "What? You mean he's missing?" he asked worriedly.

"No." Lily said, reluctant to exaggerate.

"Well, what then?"

"He's…he's…" Lily looked at the floor again and blinked hard several times, trying not to start crying.

"He's what, Lily?" Sirius asked, looking at her worriedly.

"He's cheating on me!" Lily burst out at the compassion she heard in his voice.

"_What?_" Sirius asked, looking at her as though she'd just told her that Remus wasn't a werewolf, or like the rest of them weren't illegal animagi.

"Some whore with bleach-blonde hair and too-large breasts. I just walked in on them. They were in _our bedroom_!" With that, Lily burst into tears and put her hands up to cover her face. Sirius escorted her back into the living room with instructions to stay there and Flooed to the Potter house.

He walked immediately up to the master bedroom, needing to see for himself what an arrogant bastard of a fool his now _ex-_best friend was. No one did that to Lily! She was too innocent, too perfect.

Opening the door, he saw the exact same sight that Lily had seen earlier. The blonde whore was still moaning in ecstasy while James lavished attention on her gigantic and obviously fake breasts. Sirius, too, was in shock, and while he was, he thought that getting James back might be better than calling him out on this right now. Lily should get revenge, and he would be more than happy to help her.

He walked out, closed the door, and Flooed back to his place. Lily was still sitting on his couch, crying. Sirius walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling into a hug to comfort her. He couldn't stand to see her in pain, especially when his idiot of a former friend had put her in it.

"Lily….shhhh…it's gonna be okay…you don't deserve that kind of treatment…we're gonna hurt him back…shhhh…don't you worry, honey, I won't let him hurt you again…shhhh, shhhh Lily, shhhh…"

After a considerable amount of time, Lily stopped crying almost hysterically and just sniffled, her face against his shoulder.

"Lily?" he asked. She looked up at him. "Do you want to get revenge on him?" Her expression got harder and she nodded maliciously.

"What do you think we should do, Lily-flower?" he asked, going back to using her nickname so that she would feel comfortable telling him anything.

"We?" she asked, looking at him confusedly.

"Of course, 'we'. I'm not going to let you do this alone."

"But—but James is your best friend!"

"Not anymore. No one hurts you like that and gets away with it. So, what should we do?"

She sniffled again and said, "What do you think sound most appropriate?"

"If you're up for it, I think acting like you don't know and cheating on him where he'll find you would be the most efficient way to get the point across."

Lily thought for a moment and nodded. "There's a problem with that, though, Sirius. Who am I going to cheat on him with?"

Sirius looked at her, and he almost didn't want to tell her what he'd been thinking, because she still looked to innocent, but answered her question honestly. "I'd be up for it. That way we both know that no matter how he reacts, you're gonna have me to protect you."

Lily smiled at him. "That's sweet, Sirius, but I don't want to make you do this if you don't want to."

"Don't worry, Lily-flower. It's not something I don't want to do. I don't think a sane man in the world would tell you no."

Lily looked at him, and then sheepishly at the floor. "Alright. It'd probably be better with someone I knew, anyway….But, Sirius?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"What if it's like—you're practically my brother!"

"Well, let's test that then," Sirius said, "so that we don't get everything in motion and realize it won't work."

With that, he leaned over and gave her a kiss. Electrifying sensations shot through her, starting at her lips, traveling down to her womanhood, and back to lips, and then back down to her womanhood. They echoed back and forth until she was losing herself in the kiss. She didn't remember when she'd opened her mouth and let him in, but he was definitely there, and she tangled her tongue with his. When she was starting to require oxygen, Sirius moved his mouth from hers to her throat. "Oooohh," she moaned, "definitely…gonna…work," and then she pulled his mouth back to hers and tangled her hands tighter in his hair (_when did they get tangled in it in the first place?_).

Sirius wrapped his arms around her tighter, one at the small of her back, pulling her closer to him, and one in her hair, holding her mouth firmly against his. Finally, he pulled away, both of them gasping for breath. "Yes…definitely," he said.

"Well, then," Lily said in between breaths, "what's the…date?"

"What does he work next Thursday?"

"Umm…eight to four, but he normally gets home at four-thirty."

"Okay, then. See you at four?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Sirius."

"No problem, my Lily-flower," he whispered as soon as she'd Flooed back to her house.

When Lily arrived back at their house, she walked straight up to the master bedroom, seeing James sitting on the bed, reading. "Hey, honey," he said, and she walked over to give him a kiss on the cheek, like she always did, despite how much she wanted in to be four o'clock next Thursday already. Not only would she get her revenge, but she would get more of Sirius, and remembering the attraction, she realized it had always been there between her and Sirius, but never her and James. James had always been simply annoying, and then, after a while, annoying simply became tolerable.

That week passed very quickly, and before she knew it, Sirius was stepping out of the Floo. "Lily?" he called.

"Hey, Sirius," Lily said from the kitchen.

Sirius followed her voice and walked into the kitchen to see that she was doing dishes. By hand. "Really, Lily. You do have a wand."

Lily chuckled and looked at her pile of half-done dishes, then pulled her wand out of her waistband and flicked it at them several times. The sponge scrubbed the dishes as they took their turns beneath it and the faucet turned itself on and off to rinse the dishes. The towel was charmed to dry them, and a few final flicks of her wand had the dishes putting themselves away. "Like that, Sirius?"

Sirius grinned at her. "Very good. Now we have to get ready. I fear I'm already a bit late."

Lily glanced at the clock. "What is there to get ready?" she asked, walking past him into the living room.

Sirius followed her and answered, "Where would be ideal, would be a good place to start this discussion."

"I wasn't aware you knew words like 'ideal' and 'discussion'," Lily said jokingly.

Sirius mock-glared at her, and then said, "Well?"

"I was thinking the couch, here. He always comes in the front door, so, well, maximum effect?" she suggested, embarrassed.

"Good idea," Sirius said.

"So, well, um…" Lily said, looking at the ground.

Trying to lighten the mood, Sirius said, "Would you mind telling me just what is so fascinating on the ground there?"

She glared at him, but he could tell it was a playful one.

He strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her. At first, it was familiar, like a hug from anyone. Then, he allowed his arms to drop lower to rest on her waist for a second before dropping to her butt. Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and they slid up his back until her left one was tangled in his hair and her right rested on his shoulder. One of Sirius's hands slid back up her body to tangle itself in her hair, and then they were kissing.

Lily didn't even notice it, but Sirius must have walked backward and pulled her with him, because the next thing she knew, she landed on top of him on the couch, which sat in front of the front door, though at a ninety degree angle.

Her mouth slanted over his and he kissed her back eagerly, yet willing to let her do what she wanted with him. Lily was still holding her wand in her right hand, and she mumbled a spell against his lips twice in quick succession, pointing her wand first at herself and then at Sirius, letting their clothes disappear.

Sirius flicked his thumb over Lily's nipples and broke his mouth from hers to kiss down her neck and allow them both some oxygen. Lily arched her back, pressing her breasts more firmly into his hands.

"Ooohh," Sirius groaned as Lily rubbed against his erection. "Ooohh, Lily, love, fuck me, love."

At his words, Lily's self-control shattered and pressed her palms against his chest, lifting herself up to lower herself slowly onto his cock. She joined him in groaning, and then started rocking back and forth, lifting herself up and down, and generally torturing Sirius.

It was at this point that the door opened, and in walked James, about to call out to her, but saw her moaning and rocking on the couch, and all he could see of her was her head and her bare breasts, which were being fondled as she closed her eyes and tipped her head back in ecstasy.

"Lily!" James shouted, his eyes flying open wide, "What are you—" and then he saw who lay beneath her. "SIRIUS!"

Lily and Sirius both jumped, and Sirius pulled her down into his embrace to shield her from her irate husband. He flipped them over and pulled out of her, and then tossed her his shirt and pulled his boxers and pants on.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SIRIUS?" James yelled. "And Lily! How COULD you?" Lily slipped on Sirius's shirt, and James's eyes bugged out of his head. "AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING HIS SHIRT?"

Lily glanced at him calmly, disdain written on her face. "Who are you to talk to me about this when you were fucking a blonde whore in _our_ bedroom a few nights ago?"

James's eyes, if possible, flew even wider.

"Yeah," Sirius said, putting his left hand on the small of Lily's back, "she came to my place crying, and so I came over here because there was no way my mate would do something like that and her eyes had to be deceiving her but I saw exactly the picture she described."

"But you're my FRIEND!" James yelled, angrily.

"Not anymore," Sirius said calmly. "Lily, go get some of your stuff."

James's eyes were about ready to fall out of his head, and he went purple in the face. "DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!" he yelled.

"Lily, go get some of your stuff. Clothes, makeup, valuable possessions," Sirius restated.

James looked like he was going to hit Lily, so Sirius stepped in the way. "What do you think you're doing? You can't just abduct my wife!"

Sirius glared at him. "It's not abducting if she's coming willingly. It's going on a little vacation."

The muscles in James's jaw clenched and Sirius, recognizing the signs, ducked so that James would swing right over his head.

Ten minutes later, Lily was ready to go with some objects transfigured into suitcases with everything else packed in them.

"Let's go, Lily-flower," Sirius said, escorting her to the fireplace and dropping some Floo powder in for her, saying, "12 Grimmauld Place." He then followed.

Reaching the other side of the Floo connection, he then immediately turned the Floo off, stopping James from simply Flooing after them. Sirius knew James could just show up on the doorstep, though, so he immediately hurried through the house to the front door to cast a few spells to change the lock in addition to the standard Anti-Alohomora spell.

A few extra wards and spells later, he was positive that James would be unable to enter his house, and he sat down beside Lily on the couch. She moved immediately to sit on his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"Fuck me, Sirius. Love me. Continue where we left off."

At Lily's words, Sirius became hard again and eagerly complied.

James wouldn't be bothering either of them again any time soon. _And, _thought Sirius, _he wouldn't mind helping her get a divorce from that asshole so he could marry her himself._


End file.
